


World In My Eyes

by Aniloonys



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, One Night at Flumpty's (Video Games)
Genre: Gore, Making Out, Multi, Optional Smut, Oral Sex, Romance, They can turn into humanizations of themselves, Violence because Flumpty Crazy, future smut, more tags later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniloonys/pseuds/Aniloonys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flumpty Bumpty had kidnapped you and is gonna make you his newest victim! But what happens when he falls in love? Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Flumpty Bumpty, a crazy psychotic egg that has a gang of equally psychotic friends and you just so happened to be the next pawn in there little game of security guard. You heard about Flumpty from different news articles, he was definitely crazy. It ranged from shooting someone in the face after explaining the importance of human life, breaking into someone's house because they were cooking an egg, and even killing 100 billion birds with a meteor! Just your luck...

Apparently this was the third building he has moved into, the first two being found by the police and then quickly gutted of all the stuff inside. Though... Flumpty seems to have took some things and kept it. Luckily he doesn't have the dead bodies that were found but he still had that monster... Eyesaur? You think that was the name but being in this situation as of now... the name of these bastards isn't important in the slightest.

Blam was close by and definitely about to come to your office, luckily, you had the doors again unlike... well, the 'best friend' who was at the 2nd location before this one. Sadly, he betrayed Flumpty... which ended in death. One thing is for sure... if you win, you are not gonna betray that egg. Not unless you want your dead body hanging from the Statue of Liberty, gutted and without a head...

You shuttered at the thought, that definitely didn't sound pleasant. You heard a shuffling sound come from your left, which turning on the light revealed Blam. His teeth bared and they were sharp! You quickly slammed the door shut with a button that was to your left. You sighed in relief, "Not today Birthday Bitch..." You muttered before opening your camera, it was close to six AM. You could win this! But... Oh no... Where is Flumpty?!

You began to quickly flip through the cameras with him no where in sight! You quickly put your camera down and went to shut the door not even bothering to check with the light, that is when you heard it. A sound like.... oh no, he jammed the door! This was it, you were dead... and only a three minutes until you won! You stood up from the chair, eyeing the door as a voice rang into your office. "Well, well, well! Seems you didn't shut the door in time!" Flumpty peered into the office, a snake like tongue coming from his mouth. "Oh well! Seems I get to cook your eyeballs into a delicious..." He began to drool, moving closer to you a very cartoonish laugh coming from him. "Meal for myself!" He jumped at you, a monstrous roar coming from him, his eyes seeming to have a crack like effect.

You quickly sidestepped out of the way, Flumpty landing into the chair you had just been sitting in. He let's out a hiss before glaring at you, "So you wanna play a game of chase instead...?" He smiled wide, "Better start running!" He jumped at you again, this time you ran out the door and into the danger zone. Anyone of these freaks could get you now... but you can fight back, seems Flumpty doesn't wanna use his powers at least... that's good.

Flumpty entered into the hall to watch you run down and take a right. He smiled, "Clever... Very clever... but let's see if we can SCRAMBLE that mind of yours..." He began to laugh like a madman, which had reached you from where you were. What was he planning to do? You only had two more minutes to go...

You then heard a sound from behind you, it wasn't a good sound. You looked behind you, your eyes widened. Flumpty and Birthday Boy Blam were riding on Eyesaur! Oh god, they are much faster on that thing! You quickly turned to the corridor with multiple rooms which... wasn't here before...

"Come on already! We just wanna kill you!" That was definitely Blam, he was bloodthirsty that was for sure. You ran into the door that was marked 5th. You quickly hid along the wall, it was dark... no one seemed to be in here at least, at least from what little light shown through.

You heard Eyesaur run by the room, a thud soon sounded after a few seconds. Someone had gotten off of Eyesaur. Then you heard another, great, they are gonna search all the rooms... You quickly went as far into the darkest corner of the room as possible. Maybe, just maybe, you can save yourself some time if they couldn't find you. None of them could see in the dark, except the owl... But they were closed off in a room somewhere.

You heard footsteps and then a voice, "There is only a minute left..." Flumpty hissed, "Come out, come out, where ever you are..." He then began to laugh again, "We just wanna CRACK that head of yours open... I know for a fact you will taste... EGGcellent!" Oh god, puns in a horror situation isn't a good thing! You covered your mouth, trying to muffle your breathing as tears formed at the corner of yours eyes. Please, let six AM roll around already!

Blam had peered into the room, a massive smile on his face as his eyes took from the little beady dots he always had to normal eyeballs that you would see on some cartoon characters. Sharp fangs coming from his gums, his voice ringing out, "I just wanna share you with a new friend of mine... she loves the taste of human flesh! Come on... don't make me have to upset her!" He then huffed, his face going to an annoyed expression before walking off.

You let out a low sigh, at least he didn't get you. And what friend could he have? No, that isn't important right now! You soon heard footsteps again. Flumpty peered in the time, his eyes landing on the spot you were situated in. A green glow formed in his hand, lighting up the room...

He smiled before a bloodthirsty dripped voice came from him, "Found you..." He then roared again, running at you as you threw your arms up in defense, this was it... This was how your story ends.


	2. Information Is Important To Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blam explains the things you should never do and some other things happen.

You were frozen in fear... Flumpty was above you, drool coming from his mouth. His fingers were sharp and digging into your arm causing slight pain and some blood to rise up. But you weren't dead. No, a certain tune played through the building, a sign.

You had won, you had survived. Flumpty glared down at you, his face still contorted to his evil look but it soon switched back to his happy expression. "You beat me! Congratulations!" This guy has issues, definitely. You thought to yourself but were soon pulled up along with him as he let go of you. "You're my new best friend! Come, come! We must patch you up and throw a party!" He had began to make his way to the door.

You looked extremely confused, "A-Are... Really?" You spoke aloud.

Flumpty had already made his way out of the room and down the hall. Blam stood in the doorway. He soon looked you up and down before huffing. "Come on, don't just stand there. Flumpty hates to wait you know." You walked over to Blam, his was slightly shorter than you but not by much. "Seems we... are friends now." He walked down the hallway, you following close behind him. "Let me give you some advice... if you wanna survive.." He looked up at you. "First of all... NEVER touch me and my friend's pizza, it is special and does not belong to anyone but us, got it?" His glared, showing sharp fangs at you.

"G-Got it... But..." You looked ahead to not look at his face. "Who the heck is... this friend you keep speaking of?"

He soon softened and smiled again, "She's the only interesting thing in this place... And no, it isn't The Owl. She is... demanding.. and a chatter box." He shook his head. "You will get to meet who I am talking about soon."

You nodded. "So what are the other rules of survival?" You asked.

Blam smiled a bit. "Well, never steal my hat is another, don't touch the Redman's things, if The Beaver needs toilet paper... give it to him, don't make The Owl or Grunkfuss mad.." He then paused. "Grunkfuss has limited patience... but he is harder to annoy. The Owl though, just do as she says..." He then stopped, turning and looking you straight in the eyes as his voice turned low, almost a whisper. "And finally... NEVER cross Flumpty..."

You shivered, "I will never do the last one... I know what he is capable of... actually, I know what all of you are capable of..."

Blam nodded, "Now that other version of Flumpy... I... can't help you there. He is a mystery. Never comes around often. My friend, well, you will see on how exactly to not make her mad." He nods before turning down a hallway and walking to a door. "Welp, this is our Party Room."

Blam went to reach for the doorknob but the door was thrown open, the smiling egg standing in front of him. "There you two are! I was afraid you both snuck off and wanted to..." His voice lowered, glaring between the two of you. "Skip out... on such a EGGtastic occasion..."

Blam put his hands up in defense. "No, No, Flumpty! We were just talking, taking a nice little walk to get ready for the party and give you time to get ready!" He was smiling nervously, but you knew very well Flumpty will kill his friends then bring them back. He's done it a few times already...

Flumpty then looked at you before grinning wide. "Alright! Thank you then!" He then grabbed your arm and dragged you into the room and over to a medical kit. "Now, let me fix up your marks that I gave you!" He held up your arms, claw marks were on both of them. He studied them for a bit. "I am sorry... that I hurt you. But, it was apart of my game." He looked up at you, almost seeming saddened by his own actions against you.

You smiled, shaking your head. "No, No, it is... alright. I will live. Besides... I am glad to still be alive at least."

Flumpty nodded. "And now that we are best friends, we can have so much fun together! We can play so many games!" He then looked at your marks again. "Sorry that I have nothing to clean up the blood with so..." He smiled up at you a bit, his smile seemingly a bit... not pleasant. "May I lick the blood off?"

You blushed slightly before looking away. "S-Sure, I guess? Just... Be gentle, alright?"

He nodded the best he could before leaning close to the claw marks on your left arm. He sniffed it a bit, a low sigh coming from him before his snake like tongue came out. You eyed him from the corner of your eyes. He then ran his tongue along the marks, causing it to sting and you to wince slightly. He continued to lick til he cleaned it and pulling away, grabbing some bandages and wrapping it up. "One done~" He chimed before raising up your right arm to his mouth, looking at you. His eyes locking with yours, he smiled wide. "I am sorry if I am hurting you... but..." He let out a giggle. "You taste delicious~"

You blushed more, looking away again. "T-Thanks... I guess..." He soon gave the arm the other treatment and soon was finished. His tongue going back into his mouth as he eyes you. "Now for the final touch!"

You looked at him, "Final touch? What do you mean?" Your head was tilted slightly as you eyed him, confused.

You gasped as he quickly wrapped his arms around you and hugged you tightly. You blinked, the blush remaining. He was hugging you, the giant egg is hugging you... He then pulled away slightly to look you in the eyes. "A hug and kiss you make you feel better!" He then leaned up and kissed your forehead before releasing you. He then stood up.

If your blush wasn't dark enough already now it was worse. He then walked by you, something about getting some pizza for everyone else but you had zoned out until a finger tapped you on the shoulder.


	3. A New Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a new friend, one who didn't try killing you.

You jumped slightly from the contact before turning and looking to your right. You sighed softly before speaking. "You scared me... Huh...? Wait..." You had never seen her face before actually at all this entire night.

A small two toned blue panda was standing next to you, she looked rather adorable to say the least. But who was she? Her face definitely seemed friendly enough... She had white angel like wings coming from her back. Her clothes was just a hoodie, T-Shirt, and jeans. Her green eyes looked you over before she smiled, "Nice to see another girl is joining us! It gets quite annoying to have mostly men here." She giggled.

You then stood up, if you had to guess her height... definitely shorter than Blam. The Owl soon came down and landed on the panda's shoulder. "Hoo! She is definitely right! I also happened to notice how Flumpty was acting towards you!" She eyed you then spoke again, "He has never done that before, hoo! Hug and kiss anyone, that is definitely new."

You only nodded, " I didn't think that was a normal thing for him to do... Oh, um, I never quite got your name." You looked at the panda who only giggled a bit.

"It's Autumn, dear. It's nice to meet you. I am sure Blam had mentioned me but said little to nothing about me." She put a hand on her hip, smiling. "He does that, likes to keep as much to himself as possible."

You sighed, "You are correct. But... why, exactly?"

Autumn shrugged. "Not sure, but don't let his appearance and attitude fool you. He is a gentleman when he wants to be. He was always shut off when we first met but he opens up eventually."

The Owl then took off and went over to a perch next to some seats and a table. "Hoo! Come and sit with us!"

Autumn had made her way back over and sat down in one of the chairs. You sighed a bit and walked over, they seem to be less threatening so far. You sat in the chair on the other side of the table. "So, how close were you to dying?" Autumn asked out of no where.

"Huh?" You looked at her a bit surprised by her sudden question. She wanted to know how close...?

"Yeah, answer me. I wanna know." She smiled at you, leaning close. "Don't keep me waiting, I wanna hear details~"

You gulped, her face wasn't so cute anymore. It was more murderous and threatening. "Considering Flumpty was on top of me about to eat my face... pretty close..." You sighed, shrinking down.

"Ooo~ On top of you~" She giggled like a school girl. "Reminds me of when Blam nearly killed me~" She sighed and relaxed back in her chair. "Heh, it was a rush... sadly, the chime went off before he had his chance. Flumpty was cross with him."

"Is that so? How come...? And... you were a part of there game before?" You asked.

The owl nodded to your question. "Hoo! She certainly was! She used to be human, too!"

Autumn nodded. "Yep, that was until I confronted Flumpty about turning me into what I am today. He is immune to the plot and can change anything at anytime! But you knew that... and now to answer why Flumpty was cross with Blam.." She picked up a red plastic cup with soda in it. "Blam had hesitated, you see... Though... Even I have no clue why, he has yet to tell me."

You frowned, "Hm, seems he wasn't ready to tell then, right?"

Autumn nodded, "Exactly." She then looked over to the door as it opened. Blam and Flumpty came in carrying a cake, bags of chips and pizza. Autumn's eyes lightened up. "Finally! They are back!" Autumn got up and went over to them, she had began to talk with Blam.

You got up and went over to Flumpty. "Need help?" You asked, smiling.

He smiled, looking at you. "That is nice for you to offer, here take the bags and put them on the table with the balloons on them! I have a few more things to grab after I put the cake down so dig in and eat til I get them!"

You nodded, taking the bags from Flumpty and going over to the table. You took the bags of chips from the... grocery bags? Huh? Did he just go shopping? Luckily there were different kinds, too. You put your hand into the last bag and quickly removed your hand from it, you had touch some form of liquid that shouldn't be in there. Looking at your hand revealed... yep, that was blood.

Which ment he had killed someone to get these bags... of course. and probably the rest of this stuff. You wiped your hand on the table cloth after taking the grocery bags and throwing them into a trash can close by. "Flumpty isn't gonna change... that is for sure." You shook your head.

Flumpty had left the room again but as he did The Beaver, Grunkfuss, and Redman had walked in. They had... presents in their hands? Huh? This is beginning to seem more like a... birthday party than a normal party for a new friend. You shrugged and went back over to the table you were sitted at before. Now Blam and Eyesaur were at the table.

Autumn was petting one of the muti eyed monsters heads, smiling. She fed one head a piece of pizza. Giggling as it growled and ate the piece whole. "Autumn, don't feed it our pizza..." Blam glared slightly at the multi-headed monster which earned him a growl back.

"Come on, it deserves food, too." She pouted at him which he just sighed in response.

"Why do you... keep calling Eyesaur an it?" You asked softly.

Owl looked at you. "Quite simple, hoo! Eyesaur is made of multiple dead corpses, both male and female. So it is neither a male or female. Well, it is about eighty percent male and twenty percent female. So mostly male. But, hoo! It doesn't care if you call Eyesaur a male or female. Though we usually call it a he. Blam calls him an it to annoy him..." She then glared at Blam who stuck his tongue out at the bird.

"Ah, okay. So I should call Eyesaur an... he when I refer to him?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, simple enough." You then stared at the two boxes of pizza in front of you. "Um... which is which?"

Blam sighed. "The one next to me and Autumn is ours. You... I am sure would not like it as it is a special kind I cooked up. The one next to you is the safe kind for you to eat."

You looked at the pizza Autumn and Blam was eating, it... seemed normal enough. Well, until you look closely to see cooked eyeballs on it and that sauce was mixed with something. Ugh... there was other stuff but... you didn't want to know.

You sighed and got into the pizza box next to you and began eating a slice from it, when is that egghead getting back anyways?


	4. Plans For Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is sort of a Filler and a hint into the future,

A few hours had gone by with no sign of Flumpty. Where on earth could he have to anyways? Ugh, you have been mostly talking instead of eating... mostly to save room for that cake. It looked good at least, well, it is cake. Cake did sound good right about now.

Autumn had gotten drawing supplies about thirty minutes ago. So you, Blam, and Autumn have just been drawing for about thirty minutes. It was... kinda fun. Autumn had the most skills from what you could tell... well, she did have a lot of time on her hands to practice so... yeah. More time means more practice, more practice means better art skills. Or skills in anything in general.

Blam was decent, not bad... but not extremely talented either. Maybe Autumn taught him some things? Probably, they seem to hang out and talk a lot. But then there was you, you could draw, you had skills. Just where were you placed on the scale of how good your art was... you weren't sure. But you were in there most definitely. But hey, it isn't a contest.

You decided to look over to the other group of misfits. Eh, they seemed to be talking. What about you couldn't tell. Beaver... was sitting on a toy toilet. Did... did he... ever stop? You know, let's not go there. Let alone even bother to ask. But from what you could tell... Grunkfuss was losing patience with Redman... and it was running out fast. Oh dear, that wasn't good. His purplish-pink face was slowly growing more deadly looking. "I should fly over and stop this before someone gets hurt, hoo!" The Owl flew away from the table and went over to the group.

You looked between Blam and Autumn, they were just talking while drawing. Autumn then looked at you. "Hey, you know... we do still celebrate holidays and stuff. I... thought it would be nice to let you know... you know? I mean, Valentine's Day is coming up after all." She smiled. "Well, it is tomorrow, heh."

You looked at Blam, who seemed to stop cold before his face smacked into the table, his voice muffled a bit as he spoke, "How could I forget...? Ugh!" Autumn only snorted before giggling, guess she found his behavior funny?

"Don't worry, Blam... I didn't even know honestly. So I guess you could say I forgot as well." You smiled, trying to make him feel better about his mistake. But... truth be told, you weren't lying.

Autumn's little ears perked up, "I have an idea! How about you both go shopping together! It is the perfect way to get to know each other better!" She leaned on the table, leaning closer.

Blam groaned in protest, "Do I have to? You already know a lot about me... I don't wanna share my life with her quite yet..." He looked at you. "No offense... I just am not... comfortable? With sharing my life story, you know?"

You nodded. "It is fine, really, but we can still go shopping. You know more about anyone than I do... so gifts would be easier to get with you helping me."

Blam sighed, "I guess you are right." He then shrugged. "Fine, you can go with me. But just so you know... we don't shop... like normal people. Well, sometimes we do. But, you will find out soon enough." You only nodded in response.

Everyone at the table turned and looked at the other group as thuds and The Owl screech had sounded. Grunkfuss was on top of Redman... the clown's hands around what little a neck Redman had. The Owl was flying close by, screaming and yelling at him to stop. Beaver... well, he was just laughing at their behavior. Autumn shook her head, "Just wait til Flumpty sees them..." She tsked softly.

Everyone then looked towards the door as it was slammed open, nearly coming off it's hinges. Flumpty was standing there and boy, did he look pissed. He looked over to where Grunkfuss, Redman, and Owl were. "What do you think you are doing!?" He yelled over at them.

Owl was first to speak, "I was just trying to get them to stop, hoo!"

Grunkfuss let go of Redman, standing up fully. "I-I am sorry, Flumpty! He had just began to annoy me and I-"

"I don't wanna hear it! This is a special day and I don't want it to be ruined by pointless fights! Do I make myself clear?!" They only nodded, you could see they were shaking from fear. Flumpty sighed then walked over and sat a present down on the table, bigger than the others. that was for sure. He then turned towards the door. "Come in, don't be shy. You know we can't have a party without everyone here!"

You watched as another egg had came through the door, except... he was cracked all over. A hole on the top right side. His eyes were that of a cat's, gold in color but lighter than his golden shell. You knew him well, he was Golden Flumpty.

"Yeah, yeah... I know.." He then looked towards you, his eyes traveling along you before he chuckled and looked away. You shivered slightly, he definitely was the least friendly of everyone here.

Flumpty looked over at you, "We shall cut the cake now and then you may open your presents, alright?" He was smiling again, a good sign. You nodded in response. He then went over to the cake, cutting it. Everyone getting up and going over, you then did the same. Maybe now... everything will go as planned. Now was your time to begin a new life here with these misfits but... they aren't all bad, at least. Just scary when they want to be... and murderous. But still good at heart and at that... you smiled wide.


	5. Presents and a Familiar Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what the title says.

Everyone had finished there cake, sadly no ice cream to go with it but cake is fine alone. You were now all in a big circle, the presents on both sides of you, stacked on one another. You looked at Flumpty who had cleared his throat, "Now we shall allow (y/n) to open their presents. And... well, don't find this strange but... we research our victims and the things they enjoy. And... by far, you are the most interesting person we have captured, besides Autumn, of course... but still!"

Autumn only shook her head, "maybe we should just her open her presents, Flumpty? I mean, she is gonna like them all, after all!" She then looked at you, smiling wide.

Flumpty only chuckled, "Alright, alright! Go ahead, (y/n)! Open them up!"

Okay... some of these had blood on them... definitely. Might as well open those ones first, right? You grabbed the furthest one from you, it was decent sized honestly and was wrapped in panda print wrapping paper. It was definitely from Autumn, no doubt about it. You opened it, it was a normal brown box, the top wasn't even taped shut. Good thing because you didn't feel like using a box cutter... or a knife. Opening it showed to have different art supplies, both for drawing and writing. Perfect for someone like you. "Don't worry, that isn't all I got you~" Autumn chimed happily.

You smiled, "Alright, thanks for this though." You then grabbed another panda wrapping paper present. It was the last one, opening it to a brown box as well. The same as the first but opening it had revealed different types of anime. And there was a lot. You looked at the panda, her face was an extremely happy one.

You quickly hugged her tightly, "I take it you like it." She giggled, looking up at you.

"Yes, thank you so much!" Okay, you never realized how soft she could be and warm. You almost didn't want to let her go but you did. You had other presents to open. Luckily each was wrapped in certain paper. So... it was easy to tell who's was who's. Flumpy's wrapping was eggs, Golden Flumpty had cracked golden eggs for his, Blam had pizza and party hats, Beaver was... well, a beaver, the owl had owls, Grunkfuss had clowns, and Redman had lava. And, well there were no gifts from Eyesaur but he was more of a dog than a normal person so it made sense. Either these were personalized or they somehow found these in some store somewhere...

Opening the gifts had different stuff in them. To list off a few well there was more anime, clothes and there was mostly clothes, a MP3 Player with a lot of music already on it though it looked new, etc. The big gift had turned out to be chest like box to put things in. which was good at least and it had snacks and stuff in it. A lot of your favorite stuff, too! Though it had come from Golden Flumpty. Flumpty's gift was different though by different I mean the only one you saw was... well small. It didn't weight much either but it was a good present none the less. Why? Well simple, it was a bunch of money! Your eyes widened, how on earth could he have obtained- wait, no, you know how. That would explain the blood... eh,who cares! It's money!

He smiled at you, "I thought it would be best if you bought your own gifts, it is better than anything I could buy!" He chuckles, "Besides that isn't your only gift from me, there is a dozen more!"

You smiled, giggling a bit. "Thanks, Flumpty. This... this was the best party ever." You then hugged the giant egg, though not to tightly.

"Aw, that's sweet of you to say! I am glad you loved the party!" He was hugging you back. "A best friend deserves a EGGcellent party to show how much we welcome you to our group of misfits! Though, you don't look the part physically." He then pulls away slightly, "Now, I want you to follow Autumn, she will take you to my final gift." He then let go of you, "The rest of us will clean up this mess."

Everyone but Golden Flumpty and Autumn groaned which earned a glare from Flumpty which shut them up quickly. You then got up as well as Autumn. Flumpty told you to leave everything there and he will bring it to you later.

Autumn had left out the door with you following close behind. She had taken you to what seemed like a normal wall. Autumn searched along the wall before finding a spot on it and pressing it in. A doorway opening up.

She walked inside motioning you to follow her. Which, of course, you did. There were... a lot of doors in this area. Not like the area Flumpty had attacked you but these were actual rooms. Each one marked with a name. Autumn took you one room past Flumpty's before stopping in front of the door. "This will be your room." She then opened the door and stepping inside.

You walked in and looked around, it looked your old room but bigger. More space, even your clothes were in the closet! "H-How?" You asked looking around.

Autumn smiled, "Simple, Flumpty used his immunity to the plot to move your room here. did the same thing for me. But of course, he is generous to add some more room for more things to be put inside. It is much more comfortable to live and sleep a room you know by heart... Anyways... you should get some rest... Early tomorrow morning and I mean early, you will be going shopping with Blam, alright?"

You nodded. "Alright, thanks for walking me." Autumn only nodded and left, a door opened and closed on the opposite side of your room. You went over and shut your room door, sighing. At least this is a room you knew by heart, heh, guess that panda was right. 

You went and sat on the bed, looking around before yawning. You decided to lay down and sleep, it felt nice to lay in your bed again... especially after this long day. A nice party, new gifts, and new friends... and you still had Valentine's Day to go. Wonder how that will go? eh, you'll see. For now, you just close your eyes and fall asleep.


	6. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentines Day and you have to go shopping with Blam! And a bunch of other stuff happens. ;3

The next morning you were forced up by Blam who had gotten tired of waiting for you to get up, he wanted to get the shopping done and over with. He wanted to leave at five but now it was seven. Two hours late for this shopping crap. He nearly pushed you out of the bed from how hard he was shaking you. You soon woke up and glared at him, which he glared back. "Get up already, we don't have all day! The others will be awake within a few hours!" He was screaming though it was more of a whisper from how low his voice was.

"Yeah, yeah... get out of my room so I can get ready then.." You grumbled, sitting up. You stretched right after causing some pops and cracks to come from your back. Blam only huffed and went into the hallway, leaning against the wall as he waited for you.

You threw your legs over the side of the bed, sighing. It was still too early for you, way too early. You stood up and went over to your dresser. You had gotten a pair of jeans and one of the new long sleeve shirts you had gotten the day before, it had etched into it 'Life is a Party.' Balloons and confetti lining the sides. If memory serves it was a present from Blam, definitely. You then threw on a decently thick coat as it was a bit chilly out, at least... you think so.

You quickly brushed your hair and made sure every tangle was gone. You went over and grabbed a (bag/purse) you carried with you everywhere before getting kidnapped which you were glad to still have. You then put the wallet with the money Flumpty got you inside. You looked at yourself in a mirror before nodding. Yep, definitely ready.

You then walked out into the hall and looked at Blam. He looked at you before blinking and smiling slightly, "Decided to wear that shirt, eh?" He stepped away from the wall.

You looked at the shirt and nodded, "Yeah, I thought it would be perfect for today."

"I guess so. Well, let's go alright? We will have to make up for lost time." You only nodded and followed Blam to the front doors of the building. You sighed, 'Finally, I can breath fresh air again.' You looked at Blam. He then said, "Go on ahead, I'll be right behind you."

You nodded and opened the doors, heading outside. The cold air hitting your face as it blew into the building. You stepped out onto the snow covered ground, breathing in the air and smiling. This definitely felt a lot better. You then heard Blam's footsteps behind you which means he had joined you. He then shut the door and spoke, "It'd be best if I was ahead of you as it will be much easier for me to take us around to the places we need to go. Specifically... the mall.."

You turned to look at him but froze as your eyes widened. You had expected to see the Rectangle-headed misfit but... this definitely wasn't him. Or... that version? No, it was a human but with white skin and white hair. He still wore the party hat... and the bracelet on his right wrist had the cartoonish face you knew. His pants were black much like his arms and finally he was wearing a gray shirt. His teeth were sharp as well. He had noticed your staring and chuckled, "What? You thought I was gonna walk around in my normal form? No, I'd get caught that way." He chuckled, walking ahead of you.

"W-wait... you can turn... into a human?" You still couldn't believe it. This had to be a dream, right?

"Well, duh, of course I can. We all can. Flumpty figured it'd be easier since we are basically wanted criminals. Though... committing crimes in this form... could end in the same result... which is why we switch between them. It's kinda funny how stupid these people can be.." He snickered and began walking down the street, you following behind him. "That and being this good looking can get me a lot of stuff, ya know? Money, free food, etc."

"I see, so you just learned to basically... use people to... get what you want?" He only nodded in response. "Okay...? Well, don't you get cold in that form?"

He shrugged, "Not really, I am used to a lot of temperatures. Nothing bothers me really. Be it hot or cold... I can withstand it." He smiles back at you then looks forward. "Now.. I have something I need to tell you... well, a few things..."

"Hm? What are they?" You asked, putting your hands in the pockets of your coat.

"First... I saw how Golden Flump was looking at you... I suggest you try and not be caught alone with him. He is pretty... mischievous and.. well, he could try something." He balled one of his hands into a fist, "He has tried it with Autumn before... luckily Grunkfuss found them before anything could happen."

"Stay away from Golden Flumpty... got it." You nodded, you could probably figure out what could of happened... or at least, make guesses on it. Which none of them were good, at all.

Blam then sighed, looking towards the Mall which had now been in sight. "I... wanted to know..." His cheeks grew a slight pink as looked at you. "Um... what does.. love feel like exactly? Like, I really want to know."

You just stared at him. He.. wanted to know what love felt like? Didn't he know, it is a basic thing everyone knew. Then again... love for an item is different than for a person. "Blam, love is something... that messes with you. Mostly in good ways. It can make you stronger or destroy you. But love is an amazing and beautiful thing. Without it... this world wouldn't be what it is. The thing is... nothing is incapable of love. We all love something." You smiled, looking at him.

He nodded slowly, "That is true... but... how do you know if you... are in love? Like... with someone?"

You looked over at him, eyes widened. So that was what he didn't know... well, most killers don't usually fall in love with anyone... but I guess it works between two killers? At least, that is what you were guessing. "Blam, I am gonna ask you some questions... just... shake your head if it is a no... and nod if it is a yes, alright?" He then nodded.

"Does... your heart... beat faster when you are near them?" You asked. Nod. "Alright, does your heart skip a beat when they talk or address you?" Nod. "Well, just from that I will have to say... you are in love, buddy."

He groaned, his cheeks going slightly red. "How could that happen...? I shouldn't be able to feel anything for a friend... of... that extreme. Flumpty is gonna kill me if he finds out!" He ran a hand through his hair after he took his hat off. He then looked at you quickly. "Don't tell him! This is between us!"

You only giggled, "Alright, alright, but... I highly doubt Flumpty will get mad if you fall in love with a friend. If I may ask though.... who is it?" You smiled as he put his hat back onto his head.

Blam huffed and crossed his arms, "Not telling... but it isn't you... or Flumpty!" He accused you of thinking he was in love with Flumpty. You couldn't help but laugh now. "What the... stop laughing! This isn't funny!"

"Come on, it kinda is. You being all flustered and stuff. It's kinda cute." He hid his face in his hands, grumbling which made you laugh more. "I'm just kidding, Blam. No one is incapable of love."

He glared at you from the side, his hands still hiding his face. "How so?"

You sighed, "Being a killer doesn't make you immune to it... a killer can fall for someone. Even another killer like themselves. I mean... have you watched the Chucky movies? Of course, it doesn't end well but Chucky was in love Tiffany. And yes, it is a movie but there many other real stories of killers who were in love or are in love." Blam sighed in defeat and nodded. "If Flumpty does... for some reason not approve, let me know and I will talk with him, okay?"

Blam's eyes widened as he looked at you, "Are... you sure? I mean... I am not sure he will listen to you."

"Just trust me on it, Blam." You smiled, looking up at the mall. Blam doing the same. "Now let us get shopping, alright?" He nodded and smiled, you both went up to the door.

As you walked in, well... it was early so no one was there... thought the door was.. unlocked? Why? You looked at Blam who only smiled to you as if nothing was wrong. But this whole thing was wrong, nothing seemed right. You both made your way to a jewelry store, you watched Blam go behind the counter and look at everything from there. "Just so you know... you can take as much as you want. The security systems and cameras are down. The guards have also been taken care of."

"Wait, we are stealing? Like... whatever we want?" You asked, before looking at the other stores.

"Yes, it is usually how we shop. Redman did me a favor and cut the system for me. He owed me, heh. As for the guards... Eyesaur had a lot of snacks." You look back at him to see Blam looking at different necklaces and charms, hell, even rings! "But only take what you need. Flumpty would prefer it to be that way." Blam looked up at you. "Now go and do... whatever and get what you want, I'll join up with you later. Now I should explain what the others like... hm, well, maybe you already know what to get or no?"

You shook your head, "A little info would be nice." You smiled.

Blam nodded. "Alright, Flumpty is well... cheerful and happy. So whatever you get him he will most likely like. Redman... is picky, get anything that will look good in that pit of hell he lives in, Grunkfuss is well, a clown... no surprise he will like circus stuff, Owl... she craves knowledge, Beaver will like anything just like Flumpty, Eyesaur.. get him meat which I will gladly grab for us both, Golden Flumpty... eh, again, I don't know, Autumn likes basically nerdy stuff, and well... surprise me."

You only nodded and set off, so many stores! Well... you did still have your game systems and TV... maybe some new games would be alright... and more clothes... But first... to get everyone's presents! Of course, normally you wouldn't do this but, hey, can't complain, right? Consider it a free trial.

As you went through different stores you just mostly got candy and stuffed animals. Multiple gifts would be alright, right? Should be at least. Though some things were picked out that were different from that which included books, nerdy stuff, etc. Things you think would work, there was some necklaces you had picked out as well amongst other things. This trip was actually pretty fun, heh. You never enjoyed anything quite as good as this.

You eventually finished gathering everything and whatever you wanted from GameStop, bags hanging from your arms as well as some of the things placed in your (purse/bag). You made your way to the food court. You sighed and smiled once you saw Blam. He was getting into the little pizza shop there, grabbing some of the ingredients and supplies they had. He looked up at you, "Ah there you are! I was waiting forever!" He then stepped out from behind the counter, bags hanging from his arms as well. "I decided... that... well, I would treat everyone to pizza today. I'll make it, of course." He walked over to you. "Wanna help? I thought... well, maybe you wanna learn?"

You smiled, "Sure but... maybe not today, another time? If that is okay with you, of course. I just figured today would be too chaotic for me."

"Ah, right, heh. Well, sure, maybe next time." He started to make his way to the front of the building, you following close behind. He looked over to you before shaking his head. "I told you to grab only necessary items, you know?"

"It is all necessary stuff. " You smiled and giggled, "I got a plan for everyone in a few days. Something everyone can enjoy."

"Is that so?" He asked looking at you before chuckling. You only nodded without another word, no point in spoiling it, right?

Your footsteps were echoing throughout the building, it was massive and empty for the most part but you didn't expect a certain voice to come from behind you both along with more footsteps. "Well, you two did a lot of shopping, didn't you?" You both spun around and looked at a cracked smiling face. Golden Flumpy.

"Been following us, Goldie?' Blam asked, rolling his eyes.

"Actually, no. I just overheard you both going on a shopping trip today... so I thought I would been kind enough to bring you both home quickly and safely without any problem. And before any of the people who run these shops come back. Which is in a few minutes, you know." He looked between you both.

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." Blam huffed, "And you know you should be in your human form, right?"

"Why, yes, I do know but I didn't see a need for it when I teleported here, no one will see me. So no worries." He shrugged then walked up to you both, grabbing both of your hands. "Now let's go home~"

Blam growled, "Just keep your hand in ours and no where else..." You stared at them in confusion before everything around you went black.

You came to a few moments later, looking around as you tried to become familiar to your surroundings. This... was most definitely your room. Mostly considering the presents were in one corner of the room. You noticed Blam, who was now his normal block-headed self, glaring at Golden Flumpty which you had no clue wh- wait, that is hand where it shouldn't be. Specifically, your ass. You quickly pushed Golden Flumpty away as your face started to grow a slight red. Goldie only began to howl with laughter at your reaction. You went to smack him but he had disappeared into thin air. You huffed then looked at Blam. He only shrugged then glared at the spot the cracked egg stood before finally sighing.

He then went over to the door, "You should give everyone their gifts, they are awake now. Mostly because I can hear them. Your bags you got are on the bed, put them there once you passed out." He shrugged then left.

You sighed, "Good to know the golden freak is a pervert..." You then looked at the bags on the bed. "Better grab what I need then." You then sorted the bags from the ones that had gifts to your friends to what was yours. Once you were finished you had eight small bags handing from your hands, each one color coated to a specific person. Easier to keep track that way. Blam still had what you guys were giving Eyesaur. So there was that.

You made your way out into the hall, surprisingly the first person you saw was Grunkfuss. He looked at you before smiling slightly. "Happy Valentine's day, (y/n)." His voice was much deeper than a clown's vice should be, it was almost monotone really.

"Happy Valentine's day, Grunkfuss." You grabbed a purple bag from your hand and held it out to him. He smiled a bit more, taking it and looking into it. He then pulled out the stuffed elephant and tiger that were inside, both covered in pink and red hearts though the tiger still had black stripes. He looked at you, "Circus animals? How'd you figure I'd like them?"

"Well, clowns generally work in a circus so circus animals just made sense." You shrugged. He only nodded before thanking you.

"I'll bring you my gift later. I didn't bring it with me..." He grumbled to himself, you nodded and told him it would be fine. He smiled then walked off.

You had made your rounds from there, handing everyone their gifts well besides Flumpty which you could not find. Beaver had gotten a stuffed beaver holding a heart, Owl had gotten romance books from you which she seemed perfectly fine with, Redman had gotten just a bunch of heart shaped candy as well as a lava bucket necklace from Minecraft which he was luckily talking to Golden Flumpty so you gave him his gift which was a gold egg shaped necklace with a G on the back as well as some candy, Blam had gotten some candy from you as well as a pizza themed shirt which had 'I heart pizza' on it. The heart being a pizza. Finally Autumn had gotten a panda necklace from you as well as some anime you thought she'd enjoy, mostly romance, of course. Blam and Autumn were in her room when you found them, talking but you when you left you saw Blam kiss Autumn on the cheek which in turn she giggled.

You sighed and made your way back to your room, you looked on your bed to find bags and more candy on top of it. There was mostly stuffed animals, bears and dogs. Autumn had made her gift for you, a plushie of Flumpty holding a heart which you thought was cute as hell! You sighed and sat on your bed, once you had cleared and moved everything. The plushies now stacked in a corner except the Flumpty one. You decided to keep that one and lay down on the bed. You hugged the plush close, it was so soft! You smiled and sighed happily, these past two days were amazing!

You looked up once you heard a knock on the door-frame. You quickly looked up to see a slightly surprised Flumpty staring at you. Which seemed reasonable considering you were hugging a plush version of him. You quickly sat up. He cleared his throat before smiling, "I brought my gift for you... I am sorry.. well, that I wasn't around. I just needed to finish a few things! But I am here now! You were the last person to get a gift from me which is perfect for my best friend!" He went over to your bed and sat close to you. "How has today been for you?"

"Oh, it has been good... nothing interesting. I gave everyone gifts and they loved them!" You smiled before moving over and sitting next to him, the plush was still in your hands. Flumpty looked down at it before smiling more.

"Autumn gave that to you, didn't she?" He asked, his voice low as he looked away.

You nodded, "Yeah, kinda cute. I didn't know she knew how to sow stuff like this." You stared down at it.

"Yeah, she is talented." He then looked at you quickly, "Here, take my gift." He then set it on your lap. You looked at him then set the plush aside. You dug through the paper til you found something, you pulled it out slowly. Your eyes widened at what you saw, it was a hand-made gift. It was giant heart plush with the words, 'Be my valentine?' on it. Your heart skipped a beat at this. You looked over to Flumpty, your eyes widened. The giant egg wasn't... well an egg anymore. He was human. He was in his human form, staring at you.

His hair was a egg shell white much like his skin, his clothes were mostly white except his pants, he wore a button up shirt with a white coat, his eyes were black in color, small cracks were on the edges of his eyes and mouth, he had normal teeth but had two sharp fangs, his arms were covered with a black fabric though his fingers still poked out, a small version of his normal self was near the base of his neck, and his hair was a clean style with some hair forced to one side compared to the other.

"I had... Autumn help me make that. I am glad she did or else well, it would not look as good as it does." His voice was low, almost... sheepish.

You could only smile before hugging Flumpty, "The answer is yes, I will be your Valentine." You pulled away slightly, looking him in the eyes. "It'd be an honor to be your Valentine."

Flumpty smiled before nuzzling your forehead, chuckling, "I could say the same thing about you, (y/n)." He looked into your eyes. You couldn't help but stare back, it was... so surprising at how handsome this form of his was. His normal form was adorable in itself really so he was perfect either way. "I have... something I must confess to you..." His hand slowly made it's way to your cheek, his thumb running gently over your cheek as his own grew a slight pink. "I... couldn't believe it myself til I asked about it... but... I know for sure that, well, I am.. in love with you."

"F-Flumpty... a-are you sure?" You asked, your own cheeks now a pink color to match his own. He nodded before smiling more, his face had a hopeful look to it. He was hoping... you felt the same for him. You'd be lying to say that... though he is a murderous psychopath that could snap at any time even if you said no to the returning of his feelings.... you actually, did like him in that way. Sure, everything started off on the wrong foot but... he wasn't so bad. That dream you had last night definitely ment something after all, right? "Flumpty, I'd be lying if I... said no. So the answer is I... well, love you, too."

Flumpty's eyes lit up as his smile grew, he then hugged you tightly. "I am glad to hear you feel the same!" Though somehow you managed to be pushed onto your back with him still hugging you, him on top of you. He pulled away slightly before looking down at you, his face was content.

You both stayed like that for a few seconds before you both blushed darker. You watched as Flumpty began to think about something, he began to seem to question whatever it was before sighing softly. He then leaned closer, leaning down til his lips were only an inch from yours. Before you could ask him why he stopped like that his lips quickly slammed onto your own without warning, a gasp escaping you. Flumpty saw a chance and took it, a snake like tongue going into your mouth as he gripped the side of your face with his hands gently.

You on instinct pressed into him, your own hands finding there way to his hair as they moved through it. His tongue exploring everything it could touch before finding your own, both intertwining together perfectly causing you both to moan. You couldn't help but gasp as Flumpty began to grind his hips into your own.

After a minute or so you both pulled away, panting as you stared at each other. He spoke softly, "Ah, I am sorry... I got a bit carried away..." He looked away slightly.

You only smiled, "No, it's fine, Flumpty. No worries. It... was amazing." You then pecked him on his lips gently before pressing your forehead to his.

He chuckled a bit and nodded. "You are right. It was... amazing. It was... EGGcellent~" His eyebrows moving up and down in a suggestive manner as he smirked.

You giggled and shoved him gently but didn't budge him. "No puns, please, I'll die laughing."

"Well, you'd die happy then, right?" He moved you both to where you were laying on the bed correctly, his arms around you as he layed behind you. You snuggled into him, smiling before yawning. Today had been a long day. 

Sooner or later you had fallen asleep, Flumpty watching til you did. Though once you had and had been asleep for a few minutes, Flumpty carefully moved out of the bed quietly. He went over to your room door and locked it. He then made his way to your private bathroom as he needed something to... take care of.


	7. Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is sin, enjoy it.

In the morning you had woken up from a... well, dream that wasn't exactly child friendly. Honestly, you think it was brought on from the make-out session you had with Flumpty last night. That was still fresh in your memory before you fell asleep. You blushed as you had also realized how wet you were in your panties, shifting a bit before trying to get up but was quickly pulled back down by a strong arm.

Flumpty had snuggled up and held you from behind, he was still asleep and wasn't letting you go. He shifted a bit as he rested his head on your shoulder and began to snuggle your neck. You were glad he was still in his human form... snuggling an egg seemed a bit strange... actually, not really. But still he wasn't letting go and you needed to change.

You then tried to unhook his arms from you which earned you a growl and him holding onto you tighter, his teeth pressing to your neck as he buried his face into your neck. A shiver running through you, yep, not trying that again. You decided to just lay there til he woke up, looking at random things and just thinking. After what seemed like forever a yawn and voice came from behind you, "Morning~" He said, smiling.

"Morning, Flumpty." You smiled a bit, looking at him the best you could. You froze as your shivered, Flumpty had began to sniff you, another growl coming from him but more predatory. His hand running down your side as he licked your neck with his snake like tongue then let out a snake hiss. "F-Flumpty?" You stuttered out.

"Mmmm... you smell..." His fingers had began to slip into your pants, you knew exactly where they were going. "Horny... I think you need some special attention from your best friend, don't you?~" He was speaking into your ear and it was not helping the wetness that was growing down there.

"Flumpty... don't you think we are moving too fast?" You asked, to you it seemed as though it was... but was it? Did you honestly think that? You did want him... badly... but going all the way seemed to far right now.

Flumpty stopped for a second, thinking before he finally gave you an answer, "Well, for me not at all.. but if you are uncomfortable I am sorry.. but... well, I wanna.. help you and I know how. But if you do not want it..." He sounded disappointed, he began to pull his hand from your pants but you soon grabbed his wrist.

"How about... we don't go full on intercourse..." You suggested, "But... as far as... well oral?" You blushed at how dumb you probably sounded.

Flumpty looked at you, blinking before smiling, "I like that idea... but I will not wait forever, missy, understand?" He nipped your neck playfully. You only giggled and nodded. "What made you so wet anyways...? I know I didn't do it at least... some of it~"

You blushed and decided to confess, why hide it when it was about him, right? You smiled, "Well, I had a dream about us.. and we... were doing it. The thing was.. when you moaned at times it sounded... real?" Flumpty froze and blushed dark, his eyes widening.

"U-Um, (y/n), heh... U-Um... they were probably real because... Um... well.." He was now a blubbering mess, you knew now what he did. No going around it. He had pleased himself last night while you slept and you had heard him when slipping in and out of your dream.

"Oh my god, Flumpty!" You were blushing darkly. Flumpty was embarrassed to hell and back, he didn't think you'd ever know. And god knows both of you knew exactly what he was thinking about.

"What?! I couldn't help it!" He practically screamed, "I had grown aroused from our make-out session so I had to do something! It didn't help that I could hear you moaning from that dream of yours!" Oh god, now that is worse. He honestly shouldn't be yelling right now either but that couldn't be helped.

Flumpty had then forced you onto your back as he got on top of you. His hand fully removed from your pants, one hand pinning your arms above your head as he stared down at you. His hair was not as clean as the night before, he looked like a sexual mess. Actually, all of him did. His pants were unzipped, his shirt was unbuttoned, and his gloves were gone. You could tell he was now, well, hairy and chubby. You blushed darkly, looking at him as he growled again. His tongue coming out of his mouth, moving side to side. He then lowered his head down to the side of your neck, his tongue flicking over different spots before finding an area and stopping. He then began to nip and suck on that area, his breathing had grown more rigid.

You gasped and writhed underneath his hand, trying to free your own but he was much stronger than you. He soon gave that spot a decent bite which caused you to gasp, your back arching causing you to press to him. His sharp fangs broke skin which began to stung, your breathing had quickened as you looked off to the side. Flumpty began licking the mark he had given you, cleaning up any blood that had flowed out. He shivered and chuckled, "You don't taste half bad, you know?~ Well, your flesh and blood...~ But I wonder if another part of you tastes just as good~"

You blushed darkly, looking down at his free hand as it began to lift up your shirt as well as your bra. He smirked, leaning down as his tongue still hung loose from his mouth. His tongue flicked over both of your exposed and hardened nipples. Which earned him a gasp and moan from you. Flumpty used his free hand to grab one of your breasts, kneading it. His eyes moving from looking at you to your breasts.

He soon lowered his head down to your other breast, taking the hardened bud into his mouth. You looked down at him as he looked up at you, eyes connecting. He smirked slightly and began sucking on your bud, your legs closing on instinct as you panted. Your back arching from the small amount of pleasure that went through you. Flumpty seemed pleased with himself at your reaction, so much that he did the same thing for a good minute or so though he switched between the two before finally pulling away.

His hand then hooked onto your pants, tugging them down and off of you. Flumpty smirked as his finger hooked the side of your panties. "You really are wet for me, aren't you?~" All you did was let out a whimper, you were a mess as is. Flumpty chuckled before tugging your panties off of you fully then throwing them to the side much like with your pants. Flumpty finally let your wrists go so he could move further down your body. He easily forced your legs open, his tongue out again. His hands were placed on your thighs, he was making sure you wouldn't crush his head. Or try to anyways.

He moved his face closer as he used his thumbs to spread your pussy lips further apart, his tongue flicking over your swollen clit, you gasped as your legs tried to close but Flumpty's grip was firm. He let out a hiss as he did it again, a wave of pleasure shooting through your body as your breath hitched for a second. "F-Flumpty...~" You breathed out.

Flumpty then moved his mouth closer to your entrance, his tongue tracing around it before going in. You wouldn't think his tongue would be very big but it was... the more that went in anyways. It was thin at the tip where it slit and got thicker as it went further down. The more he pushed in his tongue the tighter you gripped the sheets. It felt good honestly, really good and he could see this. His tongue soon began to move in and out of you, you moaned loudly as your breathing quickened. But Flumpty wasn't satisfied with how you looked... no, you needed to be a mess.

Flumpty removed one hand from your thigh, his thumb now placed on your clit. He was now rubbing that while his tongue was deep in you. This was gonna finish you and fast. You were getting close, very close. You felt needed to grab onto something, the sheets weren't enough anymore for the amount of pleasure you were feeling. One of your hands had found it's way to Flumpty's head, your fingers burying into his hair and gripping. He gasped, looking up at you. His eyes turning to slits as he growled, yes, this is what he wanted.

Your back arched, drool coming out of the side of your mouth. The look on your face was one he will have etched into his mind, it was beautiful. Flumpty pressed his face against your pussy, it giving his tongue more room to go further into you. You gasped, it was too much for you. Flumpty felt you tighten around his tongue as a cry of pleasure rang around him, he looked up to your face. His tongue now fully covered with your taste. He knew very well he had made you orgasm and it was a look of beauty... and your sounds of pleasure was music. Though he was not ready for your tight grip on his hair, which caused something to snap in him though you didn't know quite yet.

You breathing slowly began to calm as your eyes were half-lidded, looking down at him as he licked inside your sensitive walls for a bit before moving to the outside. He licked as much of it up as he could before fully pulling away, some of your cum around his mouth before he licked it away. Flumpty made his way back on top of you as his hand began to stroke your hair, it was relaxing. He was trying to make you relax quicker. His eyes were still slits, there was no way he was done yet. "I hope that felt good...~ Because now it is my turn~" He chuckled.

You were then forced onto the floor, on your knees as he sat on the edge of the bed. You placed between his legs. You looked up at him as he smiled down at you, "You have been such a good girl...~" He stroked your hair before moving his hand down and stroking your cheek with his thumb, you nuzzled his hand as you blushed darkly. His free hand found it's way to his open zipper, he pulled his boxers and pants down just enough to expose his manhood to you.

Your eyes widened as it... was bigger than you expected it to be. Not too extremely big but above average size, that was for sure. "I can tell you like what you see, best friend~" He chuckled, his tongue coming out and licking his lips. "It's yours and yours alone~" You blushed and looked up at him, he was still smiling down at you. But you soon felt a change in his aura as he smirked. "Now... you are gonna please it...~" He hissed out, "Get started..." The last part sounding more harsh as it was a demand.

You gulped before leaning closer and running your tongue from base to tip, his breath hitched as he shivered. "That's it...~" He breathed out as he leaned his head back slightly though still staring down at you. You moved your tongue around his dick as you grabbed onto it gently, your tongue running along anywhere it could reach. You eventually moved to his tip, your tongue swirling around it. He let out a deep-throated growl as his hand found it's way into your hair, gripping as his other gripped the sheets.

You hissed at the slight pain but ignored it, taking the tip into your mouth and sucking it. He gripped the sheet harder, his snake tongue hanging out slightly. You smirked before taking as much as you could into your mouth, staring up at him. His face was flushed as he panted softly, you moving your mouth up and down his shaft. You being careful to not make yourself gag.

Flumpty breathing quickened slightly over time, his hand gripping the sheet tighter and tighter but soon gripped your hair tighter. A hiss or growl coming from him every minute or two, each one being louder than the last. Sweat dotting the side of his head, he tilted his head back as drool ran down the side of his mouth. His snake tongue fully out.

You, over the course of making him lose it like he was, bobbed your head up and down his shaft. Swirling your tongue around his tip and moving your tongue over every inch you could reach. You at some point used your fingers to stroke what you couldn't get in your mouth.

Flumpty gripped your hair tighter at some point, so tight that it hurt. "O-Oh god..." He breathed out before shoving your head as far down as he could, his tip reaching to your throat. Your eyes widened as he did, soon a taste and liquid filled your mouth and throat. You had to breath through your nose the best you could, considering having your mouth stuffed.

Flumpty eventually stopped pumping cum down your throat, his hand loosening and falling from your hair. You quickly pulled away and coughed harshly, getting fresh air finally into your lungs. You soon felt a hand rubbing your back gently, "I... I'm sorry that I did that..." His voice low, you could tell he was sincere. "I just... lost control there for a second..."

"No... it is... okay.." You smiled a bit. Flumpty pulled you up off the floor and hugged you tight, you returning it. He soon let go and let you step away. He put his pants back on fully and zips his pants though he removed his coat and top. You pulled your bra and top back into place, watching him lay down.

Flumpty patted a spot next to him. You smiled and climbed in next to him, snuggling into him as you placed a hand on his chest. He used an arm to pull you close, his other stroking your cheek gently.

He placed his head on yours gently as he pulled you as close as he could. You closed your eyes, tired again. Eh, maybe a nice nap would be okay... You laid your head on his chest, your ear placed to where his heart would be. Flumpty's voice rang in your ears as he spoke, "I love you..." 

You smiled and mumbled, "I love you, too..." His heart beat increasing as it mixed with a soft humming from him a few moments after. You eventually falling asleep to the sound of both.


End file.
